herofandomcom-20200223-history
Astranova
Astranova is the daughter of the Comet Aliens and a major character in Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Website Profile Description 'According to my new earthmonstering friends, my Comet Alien scaritage gives 'out-of-this-world' a whole new meaning! It's kinda freaky being lightyears from home, but I'm having a stellar time adapting to my new surroundings.' Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Her singing voice is Firoozeh Scott. Character Background Astranova is an inhabitant from outer space, not originally from earth. From a family of monsters who she claims to have a special relationship with Ancient Egypt somewhere in time, Astranova came in contact with Earth when she got lost in open space,( Most likely due to being caught in an Asteroid belt perhaps) in her comet spaceship, and was magically pulled towards Earth by an unknown force, fulfilling the prophecy of the Comet, that stated that every 1300 years a comet will come to Earth, allowing for whoever witnesses to make a promise that shall last forever. Currently, Astranova is planning on attending Monster High, until her parents come to Earth to take her back home. In the end of Boo York, Boo York, she is seen in Monster High going to put her books in her locker. She starts talking to Raven Queen and Apple White on her i-Coffin, informing them that Monster High is real. This implied that she may have some sort of connection with Ever After High. Personality Astranova is starry eyed. She helps monsters who encounter her comet find their music. Appearance Astranova has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and black hair with silver highlights evoking stars. She has markings of stars on her face. She only has four, long, needle thin fingers in each hand. Abilities Astranova holds some capacities due to her comet alien heritage, including: Floating: '''Astranova is able to trans-locate from place to place by floating. '''Telekinesis: She can move objects using her mind or hand gestures. Example, at the ending of the film, "Boo York", she puts her book in her locker using hand gestures. Relationships Family Astranova has a mother, a father and a grandmother on her household, both from the same alien species as her. Her grandmother seems to have a close relationship with her, and seems to have quite a chill personality, so much that when Astranova accidentally crashed into her Gran's spaceship, she claimed the dents gave it more personality. Friends She is known to be close with Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews, and Mouscedes King. She is also close with Ever After High Students, Apple White and Raven Queen.But she's friend with others too. Timeline * May 28, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Astranova. * October 30, 2014: A photo of Astranova is used in the 2014 Mattel Analyst Day. * December 31, 2014: Pictures of Astranova are leaked from an online survey. * February 14, 2015: Astranova is officially released at New York Toy Fair. * May 07, 2015: Astranova's profile is published in the Monster High website. * May 07, 2015: Astranova's artwork is revealed. Notes * Astranova's and her family's connection with Ancient Egypt is possibly based on the popular urban myth that aliens from outer space helped built the Egyptian Pyramids. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good